Samantha & Harmon
by Regency
Summary: Harmon Rabb and Samantha Carter meet and sparks fly, but are they from them or the past they once shared as Amalien Jolinar & Toran, their former symbiotes? On Perm. Hiatus.


Author: Regency  
Title: Samantha & Harmon ( Amalien ( Jolinar) & Toran )  
Category: Sam/Harm, possibly some Sam/Jack and Harm/Mac in the future, but not in this chapter. Romance, angst, drama, AU.  
Crossover: Stargate SG-1 and JAG.  
Season/Spoilers: Season6 on JAG and whatever season Sam was a major and before she got that ridiculous haircut of season 6 and 7.  
Rating: PG-13 to R/NC-17 for language and sexual scenes.  
Posting: Nowhere without my express permission.  
Summary: Harmon Rabb and Samantha Carter meet and sparks fly, but are they from them or the past they once shared as Amalien (Jolinar) & Toran, their former symbiotes?  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, except Toran and Amalien, being Jolinar only half is. I have no money, so don't sue. I wish I owned RDA and DJE and JMJ and PL in case anyone feels like giving them away, maybe.  
Author's Notes: I'm a supremely Harm/Mac, Sam/Jack girl. I like a little variety though. Don't get too attached to that pairing from me, it won't happen often. You won't see much of the JAG crew in this chapter and probably none of SG-1, but only time will tell.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
McMurphy's Tavern  
Washington D.C. , Virginia  
2100 Zulu  
  
Harm's POV  
  
We're all sitting here for no reason, talking about things that could be left unsaid when she comes in. Her clusters glow bright on her Air Force uniform in the dimly lit tavern. Her hair is short in a military haircut, but it frames her angular jaw line. Damn, too bad she's Air Force and damn too bad I still have a girlfriend. I really must rectify that last one.  
  
She's here on business. I can't make out her eyes, but I'm sure they're beautiful. Now, I know they're beautiful. She just turned to look in my direction. I can't breathe, her foggy sea blue eyes are locked with mine. She smiles slightly, making the sides of her eyes crinkle up. She's more than beautiful, she's irresistible.   
++++++++++++  
  
The Other Side of The Bar  
Same time  
  
Sam's POV  
  
I just walked into this bar someone recommended to me. McMurphy's Tavern. It's not horrible. I can tell this is a very military place and I feel like I belong in here. Now where's the…bar? Who is that? There's this gorgeous man hidden by a throng of blue uniforms and he's looking at me. Looking pretty hard like he's trying to envision a half-remembered name or song. His eyes lock with mine and I'm stuck like a lost kitten. His eyes are so beautiful, so perfect, so gentle. They're this amazing green-gray-blue. I smile trying not to appear stalker-ish. Though I've been hunted by them so often that I'd be a master at it. He flushes. Should I go over there? No, he should come over here. I wave my hand for him to come over. He looks behind him each way to make sure I'm pointing to him. Yeah, I'm talking to you, cutie. He excuses himself from his table and makes his way over to me.  
++++++++++++++  
The Other Side of The Bar  
Harm's POV  
  
She just asked me to come over. Me, a scarred, middle-aged, washed out aviator/ JAG attorney. I excuse myself from the table.   
  
"Excuse me. I think I just saw someone I know over…there.  
  
" I point in the women's general direction. "I'm gonna go over there now." Renee tries to object.   
  
"But…" I look at her with my head tipped and arms crossed.   
  
"You were saying something?" Her mouth opens and closes like a fish's. "I didn't think so. Now, I'm going over there. Is there any objection?" Renee still makes movements with her lips. " I did not think so. Goodbye." I get up from my seat and step away from the table. Renee is very unhappy. Oh, well. You can't please them all.  
  
I step to the blonde woman, still standing by the entrance.   
  
" Hello." She smiles and responds.   
  
" Hel…lo." She snaps to in front of me. I look down and see that she's noticed my full Commanders' bars. I look to her and see that she's only a Major to my Commander, meaning if she was in the Navy, she'd be a Lt. Commander. I outrank her. I sigh. It was too good to be true.   
  
"As you were, Major."  
++++++++++++  
  
In Front of Harm  
Sam's POV  
He looks disappointed. Great going, Sam. You meet another guy you want, other than the Colonel and you disappoint him. Damn, it was too good to be true.   
  
"I apologize, sir. My behavior was totally unbecoming an officer in United States Military." He crosses his eyes.   
  
"Are we gonna go and get a drink or are you gonna start reciting a bunch of frat regs that I know by heart and that don't in any way apply to me?" He's right, they don't. Cool. Or not. What about the Colonel? What about him? He doesn't own me. But you love him. Yes, I do, but that can't happen between us and probably will never be able to happen between us.   
  
"What kind of drink do you want?" His eyes crinkle in a smile. I feel a flash of Jolinar's memories coming on.   
  
Flashback  
  
  
" Amalien, my love, come to bed." Jolinar/Amalien is her brushing her hair.  
  
"I am coming, dearest, Toran. Be patient." Amalien comes to stand in front of Toran in a the Tok'Ra's version of a teddy. Toran looks exactly like the man in front of me.  
  
End Flashback  
  
I shake off the vision to find him watching me with loving concern. I realize that I sense naquaddah in his blood.   
  
"Are you all right, 'Lien?"   
  
"I'm not Lien, but how do you know of her?" He seems confused.  
+++++++++++++++++  
In Front of Sam  
Harm's POV  
She seems to have zoned out for a second and then came back to me. I asked her how she was and she said that wasn't her and how did I know the one I'd called. I don't know why I called her that, she can't be my Amalien. My 'Lien has been dead for a while.   
  
"I just do. How do you know her?" She bites her lip as if considering whether to tell me or not.   
  
"Major, you can try the that's confidential crap, but just by knowing 'Lien, I know you must know about the Stargate." Her eyes widen and she looks around.   
  
"You know about that? How?"  
  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Near The Bar  
Sam's POV  
  
I pulled him away from the door and towards the end of the bar, where we're less likely to be heard.   
  
"How do you know about the Stargate?" He answers.   
  
"The question should be, how do you know about it? It's been buried for many centuries or it was, anyway."   
  
"Many centuries. Who have you been talking to and who do you work for?"   
  
"I work for the United States Navy JAG Corps. as an attorney and I'm a naval aviator. Who do you work for?"   
  
"The United Stated Air Force, sir. Now how would you know about the 'Gate if you didn't work for someone?"   
  
"I saw it when it was buried many years ago. I was trapped here on Earth and a very interesting series of events brought me to where I am today. "   
  
"That's not possible. The Stargate was buried millennia ago and you couldn't be quite forty years-old." He looks at me quietly and I feel another flash coming on.  
Flashback  
  
  
"Toran, my sweet one, please come here." He comes out into what looks like a garden.  
  
"What is it, sweet 'Lien? "The handsome man comes to stand near her.   
  
"My love, I must tell you, something. Please sit beside me." He does as she instructs. She takes his hand in hers.   
  
"Oh, my dearest, I fear I have disappointed you."  
  
" My dearest, you could never ever disappoint me. You know that." He reached up to caress her cheek and she caught his hand in hers.  
  
"I do, but I do think I have." She sighs tearfully. "I believe that I am with child, Toran. I am so sorry. I know you said that we should not have children, but I was not as careful as I should have been when you came home many weeks ago. I was just so happy that you'd come home and I just needed to be with you and I just…" He pulls her into his arms and responds,  
  
" You are right, I did say that, but we have a child on the way regardless of how I feel. I am not disappointed in you and I take partial responsibility for this for I did not remember either. I only said what I said so that you would never feel the sorrow of being forced to leave your child behind and so that I would never feel it either." He looks deep into her eyes and says,   
  
"Since we do not have that to worry about any longer, would you like to accompany me to bed?" His eyes shine with happiness and love for 'Lien.   
  
"I would like that very much so, my love." He takes her hands and leads her into their modest, but cozy home.   
End Flashback  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In Front of Sam  
Harm's POV  
  
She's zoning out again and now she's back.   
  
"Do you know who I am?" She blinks and nods.   
  
"You are Toran." I smile.   
  
"I am only Toran to you. To everyone else I am Harmon Rabb Jr. , son of my father and friend to my friends."   
  
"You were Jolinar's mate before Martouf?" I nod, sadly.   
  
"I hear she changed her name when she met Martouf."   
  
"Apparently so. I didn't even know there was anyone before Martouf." I shrug.   
  
"We were a past thought better forgotten."   
  
"We? Who are we?"  
+++++++++++++++  
  
At the Bar  
Sam's POV  
  
He looks lonely and unhappy.   
  
"We being our daughter, Tamerlyn, and myself. After we were trapped here on Earth she moved on with the remaining Tok'Ra and eventually met Martouf and changed her name."   
  
"That's what I thought I saw."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Her telling you she was pregnant." He nods. Should I tell him or no? He deserves to know. He was her mate and the father of her child after all.   
  
"Harm? Can I call you Harm?" He nods to me. "Harm you should know something about me and about Jolin…'Lien."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I was her host for a while. " His eyes don't widen and he doesn't gasp, or pass out.   
  
"I already knew that. I felt her in you and while she inhabited you, she dropped me a line." I'm shocked to say the least. She called him. I don't remember that. Hmm.   
  
"You should also know that um…"   
  
"She's dead."   
  
"What?"   
  
"She's dead."   
  
"I know that, but how do you know that?"   
  
"I knew she'd die rather then cause the death of the host. Besides I felt it. When she called, she asked me about Tamerlyn and myself. She knew she would die and told me so."   
  
"I just thought you should know that I was only her former host and not her. "   
  
"I knew that. I'd know 'Lien anywhere. You feel so much like 'Lien, but you're not her at all. Just like I'm not Toran anymore."  
+++++++++++++  
At the Bar  
Harm's POV  
  
"You're not Toran anymore, as in no more symbiote?" I nod.   
  
"No more symbiote."   
  
"How the hell are you still alive after so long?" I smile.   
  
"Extra long life span. I got tired of having to hurt anyone that discovered my symbiote and Toran and I finally agreed that we could not keep our secret in this modern world. With the Stargates off-limits to us, there was little other options for us other than for Toran to leave my body."   
  
" Where'd he go?"   
  
" To be with 'Lien."  
+++++++++++++++++  
Colorado Springs, Colorado  
SGC Briefing Room  
0900  
  
Sam's POV  
  
"So Major, I trust your trip was uneventful." The General.  
  
"Well… it wasn't so much uneventful as it was informative."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"I met a cute guy, I had two visions about Jolinar, and he was in both of them. He was her husband, her mate before Martouf and her name wasn't always Jolinar. They had a child together. He and their daughter were trapped here on Earth when the Tok'Ra migrated. Jolinar grieved, moved on, met Martouf, and changed her name."  
  
  
"This man was Jolinar's mate and he's here on Earth, now?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Then why isn't he here, Major?"  
  
"He works for the Navy, sir. He had a job to do."  
  
"Where does he work?"  
  
"The JAG HQ in D. C. , sir. He's a naval aviator and an attorney. A full Commander.  
  
"You mean to say he's infiltrated our ranks and reached the billet of full Commander under our watch?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"I want him here ASAP. Major, I want his name, rank, and serial number on the double--" I can't let him or anyone get to Harm, I won't.  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Excuse me, Major?"  
  
" I cannot obtain any of that information on the grounds that it will lead you or anyone to him." The General looks angry and everyone else looks baffled.  
  
"Explain yourself, now, Major."  
  
" Sir, this man has made a pretty okay life for himself. Now, my life is more than a royal fuck-up, it's a fuck-down, across and seven extra ways to Sunday. I will not ruin everything he has worked for for anyone, not even the SGC." I've ruined my life, but it's okay. Anything for my husband, anything. No! Not my husband; Jolin…'Lien's husband. My heart beats wildly, but not from the threat to my profession, but from the threat to a man a part of me of loves way more than Jolinar ever loved Martouf. This love comes from a part of my heart that is now left with only more confusion. I'm not only in love with Colonel O'Neill, but now, I'm in love with Toran. But not Toran; the man he left behind. I think I'm in love with Harmon Rabb Jr.  
  
'Damn. Life couldn't get any better, could it?' The very idea of this going any farther strikes slivers of fear in my heart. I hear a remnant of 'Lien whispering into my ear. 'Be safe sweet Toran, my love, be safe. I have to say the same goes for me. Be safe Harmon Rabb Jr., my friend, be safe.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
So, you like or no?  
¡Claro! Te gusta. [Of course you like.]  
  
Read & review please. Let me know what you think. 


End file.
